


【thesewt】大理石、珍珠母与火焰（中）

by spiralamadeus



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralamadeus/pseuds/spiralamadeus





	【thesewt】大理石、珍珠母与火焰（中）

5.

纽特没想到来的会是忒休斯。

他的哥哥一直忙得几乎脚不沾地，甚至连去年的圣诞节都没有回家过。纽特以为来的会是他担忧的母亲，或者是严厉的父亲（更有可能两者都来，纽特纠正自己。）但是当他从校长室出来的时候，忒休斯就在那里，风尘仆仆，疲惫不堪，他看上去就像一个又一个不眠的夜晚。太糟糕了，纽特想。

"到你哥哥那儿去吧。"邓布利多碰碰他的肩，声音怜惜而遗憾。纽特开始走动，很慢地往忒休斯那里挪去。他在生气吗？男孩儿盯着自己的鞋尖想，或许还有失望。他的成绩一向不怎么好，虽然变形课和草药课拿过O，但他的占卜课可是个倒霉的A，还有魔法史……纽特站定了，他看到另一对皮鞋尖。"走吧。"忒休斯冲邓布利多点点头，给行李箱施了个漂浮咒，头也不回地穿过栎木门离开了。显而易见，纽特对自己说，他的哥哥简直怒火滔天。

"那个人是谁？"忒休斯在走到级长盥洗室门口的时候开了口，没有回头看纽特。

"什么？"纽特小心翼翼地看向他高大的兄长。

"梅林在上！"忒休斯猛地停下了脚步，第一次正眼看着纽特，他的眼神尖锐、毫不留情，"那可是只土扒貂！你怎么可能不熟悉他的习性？你还只有十岁的时候就解剖过一只了！"路过的学生奇怪的视线投过来，忒休斯咬着牙挥挥魔杖，原本是墙壁的地方出现了一扇门，忒休斯拎着纽特走了进去。

"纽特·斯卡曼德，"赫奇帕奇曾经的级长蹲下来平视他的弟弟，"你替谁顶罪了？"

在那个时刻，纽特感到自己几乎被那目光劈成两半。一半的他胆怯地哭泣了，被退学的消息和哥哥的怒火打得措手不及，而另一半则漂浮在半空，冷静，几乎是冷漠地看着兄长把自己揽入怀中，宽厚的手掌落在自己的后背上，他在燃烧。

他喜爱自己的兄长，或许比"喜爱"这个词超过了太多。他优秀的哥哥啊，谁又不会为他倾倒？他在赫奇帕奇休息室金黄色的帷帐间捕捉他的身影，在各类传闻夸赞中拼凑起一尊伟岸的太阳神，从他的拥抱和亲吻里贪婪地汲取温度和爱意，他沉溺于此，在索多玛的业火中自我放逐。

他在犯下弥天大错，纽特绝望地想，手臂紧紧地环在兄长的脖颈上，忒休斯永远也不必要知道有这样一份卑微又扭曲的爱存在，而他的弟弟几乎畏惧地迷恋着他。

那是他们之间最后一个真正的拥抱。

 

 

6.

忒休斯一开始去的是弗兰德，他混在麻瓜士兵里坐上通往战场的大皮卡，独自一人，和他一起决定参战的同僚去了巴黎（"巴黎漂亮姑娘可比弗兰德多多了！"那男孩与他告别时这样说），车上的味道闻上去像汽油和发霉的布，旁边有人碰了碰他的肩膀。

"嘿，你哪儿来的？"那个男人朝他笑笑，露出泛黄的牙齿。

"伦敦。"忒休斯简单地回答。

"哦…我是多塞特来的。"男人耸耸肩，似乎并没有被忒休斯冷淡的态度妨碍到，"顺便，我叫巴纳特。你看上去不大，是征召来的吗？"

"我是自愿参军的。"

男人吸了吸鼻子，泛红的指关节在鼻尖上磨蹭几下，"我是被征召的，家里还有老婆孩子，没人愿意出来打仗，也就只有你们这些小年轻……"巴纳特停住了，"不过还好现在已经是十月份。"他转而说，看见忒休斯有点疑惑地看着他才解释道，"尸体没夏天那么难看，八月的时候战壕里臭的你宁愿上去挨几个枪子儿。"

"你会知道的。"他最后说。

 

实际上并没有好多少，忒休斯趴在战壕里的时候想，这下面闻上去仍然像是死亡。他趁着炮火的间歇往对面放了几个飞沙走石和障碍重重，旁边有一个被炸断双腿的士兵大声地呻吟着，忒休斯在医疗兵过来之前悄悄地给他施了个止血的咒语。一个月，他们推进了不到一英里，进一步退十步，忒休斯麻木地想到，他们在打一场永无止境的战争。指挥官喊他们冲锋，第一遍的时候没有人动，第二遍的时候有一个人疯了一样的爬出战壕往对面冲去，在半路上被射成筛子，到了第三遍大部分还完好的士兵都冲了出去，忒休斯力所能及地给身边的人施铁甲咒，然后绝望地看着透明的护罩破裂、粉碎，最后让子弹射穿被保护者的胸膛。

天呐天呐天呐天呐天呐。

忒休斯几乎无意识地往前奔跑，手上的枪对准每一个对面跑来的人开火，那些鬼魅一样的影子倒下了，而忒休斯连他们的脸都没有看清。

忒休斯迎面撞上一个人。这下他看清了这个德国人的脸，很年轻，灰褐色的雀斑和火红的头发，他下意识地抽出魔杖。

别杀我。年轻人深绿色的瞳孔里这样写道，瞪大的双眼里满是恐惧与乞求，他的手上没有武器。

"阿瓦达索命＊。"忒休斯闭上眼。

他不可饶恕。

 

 

7.

一年以后忒休斯就调离了，去了西线的战场，他杀了更多的人，可悲地因此晋升。当他入眠的时候，忒休斯经常梦见那个男孩，他的样子和纽特的重叠起来，别杀我，他们的声音一起说，忒休斯近乎崩溃地看着绿光闪过，那个瘦弱的影子倒下了，他哭着醒过来。

那些夜晚里，忒休斯写信，非常多、非常多的信，字句支离破碎，笔迹颤抖歪斜，他在开头写上亲爱的阿尔，却从来不寄出去。他把镶着纽特胸像的珠母项链一遍又一遍地掏出来，翻来覆去地看，他甚至对着它祈祷。

保佑他的小月亮活下去，完好无损地活下去，这成为了他唯一的心愿。

而他从没想过自己有一天会在战场上看见弟弟那双倔强的绿眼睛。"纽特？"忒休斯听见自己的声音在颤抖。

那个瘦削的人下意识地侧过脸，忒休斯屏住呼吸，梅林啊。

"忒休斯。"他那本应该在伦敦的弟弟平静地回应。

 

 

8.

"看在梅林的份上！纽特你为什么在这儿！"忒休斯抓着纽特的手腕往自己的帐篷里走，纽特在这两年个子疯长，忒休斯已经拎不动他了。

"呃…魔法部有个计划，"纽特被他哥拽得跌跌撞撞地跑了起来，"抱歉我还不能说，但是……"

"是和神奇动物有关系。"忒休斯甚至没有用上疑问句。

"对……"纽特挠挠头，"你放心我只是路过，明天就会离开，我要去东线那边……"意识到自己说漏了嘴，纽特又噤声了。

"是吗？"纽特发觉他的兄长听上去堪称冷静，但他爆出青筋的手却不这么说，忒休斯掀开幕帷，吹灭了灯火，几乎是把纽特扔在床上，"你哪儿也不准去，纽特，明天就给我回伦敦。"

"忒休斯……"纽特无奈地瞪着他。

忒休斯也凝视着他的幼弟，靛蓝色的月光从窗口浅浅地透进来，在他青色的虹膜上留下朦胧的倒影，忒休斯不由自主地半跪下去，更近地去观察那对闪耀的宝石。

"忒休斯，我不可能……唔，"纽特瞪大了眼睛，在一个瞬间连自己姓甚名甚都想不起来。

忒休斯吻了他。

纽特第一个想法是忒休斯到底喝了多少酒，因为他的嘴唇和口腔里几乎全都是杜松子酒的味道——猛烈，带着一种奇异的香气。纽特拍打着忒休斯的胸口，迫不得已之下在对方的嘴唇上咬了一记，他尝到忒休斯的血，年长的斯卡曼德没有松开，甚至加深了这个吻。纽特闭上眼睛。

这个黑暗中的吻堪称梦幻，流动着月光和草本植物的清香，被年轻人的血气方刚所填充；但它又如此残忍，弥漫着血腥与罪恶，痛苦同时萦绕在两个人的嘴唇上。忒休斯飞快地解开自己的扣子，把纽特放倒在床铺上，纽特半眯着眼睛看忒休斯褪下衣物，凑上去亲吻他汗湿的腹肌。忒休斯总算是完全赤裸了，他开始动手解决纽特的上衣和裤子。从脸颊上的雀斑开始，忒休斯近乎虔诚地亲吻着他的幼弟，到修长的脖颈，到瘦削的肩膀。他啃咬着纽特脆弱的锁骨，带着某种猛兽的气息。纽特低低地呻吟，手指停留在兄长蜷曲的发丝间，他的胸膛起伏着，被忒休斯留下一个又一个深红色的印记，忒休斯把吻痕蔓延到腹部，然后继续下移。

纽特满足地喟息，直到忒休斯握住他的阴茎。他从床上弹跳起来，像一只濒临涸死的鱼，忒休斯亲昵地啄吻着年轻人的嘴唇，手里快速地撸动着。纽特的一只手揽着忒休斯，另一只贴在对方的脸颊上，他闭着眼睛，克制着哭泣的欲望，在忒休斯的抚慰下射了出来。忒休斯把纽特的精液抹在他的穴口，伸进去了一根手指，然后是第二根、第三根，没有充足的润滑，纽特感觉很痛，但他忍住了，咬紧牙关没有叫出来。直到忒休斯把第四根手指放进去的时候，纽特感觉一股电流穿过脊骨直冲大脑，他叫出了声，夹杂着痛苦和愉快。

忒休斯跨在他的身上，俯下身一遍又一遍地呼唤纽特，有时候只是纽特，有时候是阿尔忒弥斯，还有的时候是小月亮，他变着花样叫他，每一次纽特都知道忒休斯是在呼唤自己。纽特感觉到忒休斯在自己体内抽插，原始且野蛮，不得章法地胡冲乱撞，他主动地把手指嵌入忒休斯的指缝间同他十指相扣，"我在这儿。"他在忒休斯的耳边说，声音颤抖，但是听上去出奇的平静。忒休斯把脑袋埋在他的颈边，沉默着，纽特只听得到他粗重的呼吸，他不合时宜地想到，自己的哥哥就像只失去家园的火龙。

忒休斯最终射在了他里面，两个人灼热的温度交错在一起，几乎把纽特烫伤。忒休斯仍然迷恋地凝视着他，纽特温和地回视，让他的哥哥躺下，用上一点对付小动物的技巧让他安然入睡。纽特趴下去观察兄长柔和的睡颜，深深地吸了口气，然后悲伤地笑了起来，他们闻上去可真糟糕，烟草、酒精、性爱，似乎就是战争本身。纽特翻身下去，从衣服内袋里掏出魔杖，"一忘皆空。"他轻声念道，忒休斯的面容痛苦了那么一瞬然后恢复如常。纽特在他身边慢慢地躺下，用手臂遮住眼睛，无声地哭了。

 

TBC

 

＊⑤ 查资料的时候看到，傲罗在特殊时期是可以使用不可饶恕咒的（一战应该够特殊了），虽然我认为阿瓦达索命是相当恶毒的咒语，忒休斯永远也不可能使用，但是为了让人物更加贴合我设计的故事（？）还是这么写了。见谅。


End file.
